Tragic Love
by CrimsonAngel247
Summary: A one shot that takes place during the battle of Hogwarts and Fred's death. Please take note this isn't exactly like the seventh book. Let me know what you think! Please give me good feed back :)


It was gruesome. Bodies surrounded me left and right as I walked, trying to find any lone survivors, but to no avail. I began to walk down the 7th floor corridor of the castle. 'Looks like a bombing happened here,' I thought as I walked through the rubble. After a few minutes I began to hear voices.

"You're joking, Perce!" Someone shouted. I recognized the voice as Fred Weasley's, my boyfriend. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness he's alive. I started to run towards them. I saw some flashes of light, I could have only assumed they were from jinxes and hexes. Fred saw me run over and shoot a quick hex at a Death Eater that was sneaking up on them. He smiled. "Glad you could join us love." He said.

"Don't think I'll let you have the fun," I said as I saw the current Minister of Magic, obviously an idiot for serving the Dark Lord, turn into a sea urchin from one of Percy's spells.

Fred turned his focus back onto Percy. "You actually are joking Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" Before Fred could finish the air exploded. I was thrown back onto the floor. The dust and smoke stung my eyes and I couldn't breathe. As the dust cleared I managed to open my eyes enough to see Harry helping Hermione out of the rubble. I was about to ask if they were alright when I heard shouting behind me.

"No-no-no!" They shouted. I looked over to see Percy shaking Fred vigorously, Ron kneeling beside them. I sat up to get a better view. "No! Fred! No!" Percy stopped shaking Fred, and let him go completely limp.

"No..." I mouthed not being able to speak. I gotup and started running to him. He can't be dead, he just can't be. Not Fred. I was about a few feet away when, curses started flying toward us from all directions.

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted. I practically face planted into the floor, covering my head as the curses flew passed me. Then I heard Hermione scream. I looked up at the gaping hole where the wall used to be and saw a giant spider crawling up the side. Shivers ran through me, remembering all my bad experiences with spiders. "We have to move now!" I stood to my feet and started running, but stopped when I saw Percy still clinging to Fred.

"Percy come on!" I demanded noticing I had started crying. "We'll have to come back for him." He didn't listen. I ran back over and tried to pry Percy off, Ron ran over to help. Percy didn't budge. We couldn't move Percy an inch. I checked on Harry and Hermione to find them outnumbered by Death Eaters. "Ron, try and move him I'm going to help the other two." I said, letting go. I pulled out my wand and started running to help them, but was stopped dead in my tracks by something stabbing me in the back and through my chest, barely missing my heart. I looked down to find blood seeping through my shirt, but saw no blade. Just as quickly as it went in I felt the invisible blade be ripped right out of me. I collapsed.

All I heard were screams and my heart beating loudly in my ears. I looked around, my vision beginning to blur. I saw someone kneel over me. It was Hermione. "Percy, she's hurt!" She shouted. "We have to get her out of here!"

"C'mon, Perce!" I heard Ron shout. "Fred would have wanted her safe!" Percy must have gotten up at that, 'cause next thing I knew, Percy whisked me up off of the floor and rushed out of the room. I managed to look past his shoulder and see Ron and Harry carrying Fred, with Hermione making sure nothing happened to any of us.

After a while of running, we couldn't get those death eaters off our tales. "Ron!" Percy exclaimed. "I need you to take her! I need to get those death eaters off your tails!"

"That's suicide!" Ron protested.

"You have to get her to the infirmary, she hasn't got much time." Before Ron could argue anymore he ran over and took me from Percy. Percy ran off and I saw Hermione had taken Ron's place. They started running again, Ron trying to slow down enough for the other two.

We made it to the infirmary and MadamePomfrey told Ron, Harry and Hermione where to put Fred and I. Ron gently laid me down, and helped lay Fred down next to me. Hermione closed his eyes then grabbed my hand; she gave it a gentle squeeze and left with Ron and Harry.

I looked over at Fred. More tears swelled in my eyes as I looked at his lifeless face. 'You can't be gone,' I thought, not being able to speak, 'thisis all going to be a bad dream. I'll wake up any minute now.' A part of me sank lower as I grasped onto reality. With the little strength I had left, I stroked his red hair and remembered our time together.

It had been our first year at Hogwarts. I had met Fred and George on the train to school. George was nice, I had liked him. But Fred rubbed me the wrong way, I never quite figured out how. When it was time for us to be sorted into our houses, I was happy I got into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor, since Fred was in that house. I wasn't completely rid of him though; we saw each other outside of class. He teased me for the way I wore my hair in pigtails every morning. Looking back, I understood why I got teased about them, they were never even. One either ended up bigger than the other or they were lopsided.

As the years past, my hatred for Fred began to shrink. I caught myself laughing at his jokes and pranks and wanted to be around him more often. I was confused by this until our 4th year, when I realized I had been growing a pretty strong crush on him.

We still avoided each other until the Yule ball in our 6th year. He had asked Angelina Johnson, one of the chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team to be his date instead of me. But, I got a nice Durmstrang boy to ask me. Fred didn't like that at all. He had a pretty long fuse on his temper, but some days it was short.

The day after the ball, I was taking a walk outside of the castle. It had been a beautiful day and I needed some fresh air, since I had been keeping myself inside to catch up on my studies. I was standing out by the lake when Fred came storming down the hill. He demanded why I was getting so close to that Durmstrangboy the night before. I told him it wasn't his business. We argued back and forth for awhile until I ran back to the castle, crying.

We didn't speak until the last week of school. He caught me while I was out reading. I saw him walking towards me so I closed my book and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and before I could protest he smooshed his lips against mine. He pulled back and told me he was sorry for acting like an idiot and told me he was afraid to tell me how he felt. I kissed himback to show him I forgave him. We were together until our last year of school. I didn't see him much after graduation because he and George opened up their joke shop and became extremely busy. Well, we hadn't broken up, but it sure felt like we had. I was terrified he had forgotten about me.

We didn't see each other again until I got the guts to walk into their shop. It was closing time so the rush had past. I was shaking as I closed the door behind me. Fred came down the stairs to tell me it was closing time and I had to leave, but couldn't get a word out when he saw me. He looked cute in his business suit and his hair cut all nice. George was nice enough to let us both go out for some catch up time since there wasn't much work left to be done in the shop. We've been together since.

I remembered his mischievous smile when he was planning something and his laugh when his plans worked out perfectly. I also remembered our last conversation before being split up.

I was patrolling in the courtyard, making sure the barrier was secure. I put all my focus onto the barrier and I didn't hear someone walking behind me.

"You know, if tonight didn't mean sudden death it would be pretty beautiful out," they said and I jumped.

"Fred, don't sneak up on me like that," I said turning around and hugging him. "I thought you were supposed to be up in the bell tower with your brother."

"Well, I figured I'd buy some time to talk to my girl," he said with a wink, "don't know when your last moment on earth is."

I cringed. "Please don't say that," I pleaded, "I'm scared enough already." I looked down, not wanting him to see me cry. A chill ran down my spine, not because of the breeze, but because a warm hand gently caressed my cheek, and pulled my chin up

"Don't worry bout a thing, love," Fred comforted. "I promise everything is going to be alright in the end. I have something for you to remind you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and unwrapping it to reveal a diamond ring. I gasped and quickly covered my mouth, speechless. He smiled. "What do you say, love? Marry me after this whole thing is over?"

I nodded, still not being able to process words. I gave him my hand and he slipped the ring onto my finger. I felt myself crying again and this time I held him close. "Please be safe," I whispered in his ear. He held me tight against him.

"I promise everything will turn out alright," he said pulling back. He kissed my cheek and started walking away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a real passionate kiss. With one hand on my neck, and the other on my waist, he kissed me tenderly at first, turning it more passionate, our hands tangled in each others hair. This is where I wanted to be. With Fred. Not risking my life, no matter how noble the cause. I wanted to keep him all to myself. When we finally seperated, I clung to his shirt fearing that if I let go, I'd lose him forever. I looked up and stared into his loving eyes.

"I love you," I said shedding another tear.

He whiped the tear away. "I love you too," he replied giving me one last kiss before walking away, leaving me stand there regretting the moment we parted.

That wedding was never going to happen now. My groom was gone. I looked down at the ring on my finger, it had lost it's shine. Thankfully all the diamonds were intact. I turned back to Fred. He looked so peaceful. I reached with my last ounce of energy and clutched his hand. Then all went black.

When I came to I felt nothing, nothing but constant cold, but I wasn't shivering. I sat up and heard sobbing next to me. I looked over to see the entire Weasley clan surrounding Fred. Mrs. Weasley was the closest one to me. Bless her heart. She had been like a mother to me ever since mine had passed in my fourth year.

"Everything will be alright Mrs. Weasley," I comforted, "Fred died fighting." She didn't respond. I moved to lay a hand on her shoulder when I saw something through the corner of my eye. I looked to see it was my hand clutching Fred's. I quickly stood and examined mine and Fred's lifeless bodies. I wanted to scream in fear of what might happen next. I could be doomed to roam these halls forever, never to be free from my bond, but what was worse; I might never see my Fred again. I fell to my knees. I wanted to burst into tears but nothing came. I gasped for air, nothing. So this is what it's like being dead, not being able to feel anything anymore. Thoughts of how eternity was going to only get worse plagued my mind, until suddenly;I saw a light form next to me. It wasn't the light of the rising sun, it was brighter. I looked to see a tall figure standing in the light. They walked closer and I was able to recognize the red hair and the smile that brightened up any gloomy morning. It was Fred. He walked completely out and I ran into his arms, once again feeling the warmth and love come from his embrace.

"I told you everything was going to turn out ok," he said softly in my ear.

"I thought I lost you," I said as we pulled back.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily," he teased. "Nothing can keep the ol' Fred Weasley away." We both laughed and I hugged him again. He pulled back and examined my hand. I had died while still wearing the ring and it will be forever left on my finger. "And this still means we'll be together forever, even if it isn't the way we wanted." I smiled and kissed him. After we parted he took my hand in his.

"Shall we go in together, love?" He asked. I gave his hand a loving squeeze and nodded. We walked through the light together, and we haven't been separated since.

The End


End file.
